Legend of Zelda: A Link through Space Book one:More Magic
by Milton the Blight Lord
Summary: Link chases Ganondorf through a strange hole and appears ... somewhere. There is a man with a long beard being nice to him. people keep talking about a dark lord must be Ganon right?
1. prouloage

Umm geez I hope I'm doing this right so first story getting right to it

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but would like to.

Prologue

Clang! Crash! The sounds of thunder and blades clashing together echoed of the large black tower as two swordsme- ok pause I'm telling this story not you, ok great. So allow me to introduce myself I am known by many names; Hero of Time, Hero of Twilight, and many others I don't care to name. But most people call me Link and that's what you will call me. Right now I have almost completed another journey and am about to kick Ganondorf's butt and save the kingdom, again. Goddesses they really need to find someone else for this job.

Ok so two swordsmen one amazingly handsome the other well I was brought up (many times) to be a better person than to say those words. If you don't know who Ganondorf is well where have you been living under a goron. Ganondorf and me fighting on a big black tower back to the story.

Ganondorf jumped high in the air slamming down with a powerful overhand swing. The echo must have gone on for miles when the blade rammed my shield (love that thing indestructible oh yea). Thank Din for the Golden Gauntlets. I nimbly back flipped to put some distance between us. I reach for my belt pulling out a bomb flower. Quickly lighting it I throw it toward him. With inhuman speed Ganondorf swung his black blade cutting the fuse from the bomb. He grinned at me like we were old friends just sparring (I shudder at that thought). The grin goes away as I toss two more bombs from my seemingly endless pouch. He cuts the first fuse, however he couldn't get the other as it exploded and smoke covered the area. I reach back into my pouch and pull out my longshot, and fired at his last location. The chain immediately pulls me toward Ganondorf as I prepare the Master Sword for the finally strike (or until next time). Suddenly a hand reaches out of the smoke and grabs my throat. A scream can be heard from the direction of the stairs. "Link NO"

Ah good ol' fashion Zelda crappy in a fight, but always ready to cheer me on. Oh right back to the fight.

I raise the master sword in preparation of an attack. Ganondorf flicks his wrist knocking my blade out of my hand. I go for my belt, but Ganondorf sees me and cuts it off and throws it over the tower (I put a lot of work into collecting that stuff and this jerk just goes and throws it off the tower).

He throws his head back and laughs the Ganondorf laugh you know the one. "Let history tell that today I- Ganondorf King of the Gerudos defeat even the Goddesses hero."

Zelda suddenly shouts something incomprehensible (yea that's right I have brains and brawn) and suddenly Ganondorf is pushed downward by an invisible force. I roll away from him and search for the Master Sword.

"You wench" Ganondorf again shows off and pushes through the spell and starts toward Zelda picking up speed. I see the holy blade and run toward it. Picking it up and looking toward Ganondorf I do the most amazing thing possible I throw the sword.

It flies in a perfect trajectory and impales Ganondorf (of course it does I threw it). Ganondorf screams in pain as the holy blade impales him and he falls to the ground.

A huge grin appears on Zelda's face as she runs toward me and crushes me with a hug. "You did it Link we won." She looks up at my face and suddenly I realize how close our faces are. The blonde blushes as she leans forward (a reward for defeating Ganondorf I was hoping for more).

"You think you've won this isn't over this will never be over!" He pulls out the blade embedded in him and throws it to the ground. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

He holds out his hand and chants something (note to self learn magic so I can know what's about to happen at times like this.). Zelda gasps as she hears the words (still in my arms by the way). Suddenly Hyrule itself seemed to scream in pain as a large black tear opens up in front of Ganondorf. He laughs and jumps through.

A sense of duty (hehe) goes through me as I step away from Zelda (she reluctantly lets go) and run over and pick up the Master Sword and walk towards the tear. I go to jump through when I feel something grab my hand.

"Please don't go I don't sense his presence in Hyrule anymore he's gone you job is done. Stay with me." She looks up into my eyes pleading with me tears in her beautiful blue eyes. (Drum roll please) "I can't Zelda no matter how much I want to he will be back stronger than ever I must take him now." (See I do talk it's just that there is not that much to say). I cup her face and kiss her full on the lips. (YES! I'm better than all my past selves I actually got a kiss)

I finally release the kiss as I notice the tear getting smaller. "I have to go now goodbye Zelda." I turn pull out my sword and shield and jump throw the portal.

Ok that's the Prologue hoped you liked if you didn't tell me why ok buy

-Milton the Blight Lord


	2. Chapter 1

Hey it's me again the blight lord. I'd like to make a shout out to my first favorite Happycafegirl. Link has entered the harry potter universe during year 4. I know a lot of people do the year 4. I'm doing it because I think it has the most excitement that I can still fit link into. I apologize in advance I know I should have had link out of the dimensional tear and then had him unconscious. On with the story Link if you would.

Chapter 1: Warthogs?

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Is what I would scream if I was a wus but I'm not, so I only screamed Ahhhhhh! THUD! Is what it sounded like when I hit the dead tree head on. Then you know thanks to Milton spoiling it a couple of seconds ago unconscious.

"Ugh where am I?" I asked very manly like. I look around and see an old (when I say old I mean old looking I don't actually know if he is old or not but the beard is kind of a dead giveaway) man with a long white beard and glasses.

He says something I don't understand to a woman beside him and she walks out the room. He takes out a stick and I instinctively reach for my sword, but it's not there. I look back to what I know deem as a threat, and he points the stick at his throat and says something else I don't understand. Then he looks at me and says "who are you?"

"My name is link. Where is my sword?"

"Well Link welcome to Hogwarts (why would you name someplace after warthogs). I apologize, but when we found you there was not a sword but only this strange wand" as he says this he holds out a white stick to me. I take it out of the man's hand and stare at the white stic- wand as the old man called it. As I turn it in my hands I see the triforce symbol on it and gasp. It changed from the Master Sword to the Master Wand, that's stupid I can't stab Ganondork (yea I said that right) with a stick.

"It is quite the interesting wand twenty inches with a steel tip at least I think its steel. It's quite heavy you could just as easily club someone with it." I retract my earlier statement.

Focus Link I need to get to work. (So I can get back to Zelda of course) "Old ma-"

"Please call me Dumbledore"

"Ok Dumbledore the tear that I came through did someone else come through it"

"Now that I think about it I felt a magical surge and then another one as you came out"

"What do you mean you felt magic humans can't do magic. You are human right" I try to look at his ears but they are covered by grey hair.

"Humans can't do magic where your from strange" he just sits there thinking, weirdo. Judging by the fact that he is still alive he didn't run in to Ganondorf. Hmmm I need to find him before he does any damage.

"I could have been Voldemort however the presence was truly like all he wanted was to take over the world and then destroy it. Just because he could."

"Voldemort who is that"

"Well that's a long story it begins-"Ok story time you all know who Voldemort is and if you don't Milton told me to tell you to look it up on the Google whatever that is.

Hmmm a possible ally for Ganondorf maybe. "This boy who lived Voldemort will try to get him correct."

"Oh yes most definitely"

"I need to find the person who came out of the tear before I did. He will not tolerate another dark lord that is not underneath him (Zant). So he will probably go after him. And if Voldemort is after this Harry then Ganondorf will be after him to just spite the dark lord."

"Two dark lords after Harry that could be a problem"

"If it wouldn't be too much of a problem Dumbledore. I could watch over Harry for you"

"Yes, yes that would be most helpful, professor Link"

I didn't like that chapter so much filler

Link: you should like I was in it

Arrogant mortal!

*Link runs away laughing*

Any questions please ask

Also about the master sword changing shape I've always thought of it as a living thing created and molded by the goddesses as such of course it would change shape depending on what dimension it was in. Termina and Twight realm don't count they are connected to Hyrule.

Milton the blight lord


	3. Chapter 2

Hey its me again I am really spoiling you guys or is it just cafegirl she is the only person who has favorite or followed that I know of its scaring me I don't know if you guys like it or not or if you just want me to leave, I'm not going to but it would be nice to know.

Doodle Ladle- thanks for the complement and I didn't notice, Dumbledore always seemed a trusting person to me. About it being rushed it was. I was tired it must have been like twelve so sorry about that I will try not to do it again.

Also you may have noticed that the title says book one I will be doing other crossovers with this link what they will be you will just have to wait and see. The more reviews I get that faster that will happen. (Probably)

I will be doing something weird I hope you guys don't mind but it's my story so I'm doing it anyway I wanted link to be a professor but also a contender in the triwizard tournament I could not find anything that says a teacher could not enter so please don't scream at me when it happens. His date to the ball I will leave up to you guys do you want me to find a way to put Zelda back or do you want a Harry Potter character. Just send me reviews with who you want.

Chapter 2: The boy who lived

Dammit, Dammit, Dammit I'm late, I'm late on the first day too. Its cold, wet raining and I'm late. Oh well they'll get over it. Finally out of those woods. Schools just up ahead. It never ceases to amaze me how large it is. Larger than Hyrule castle. Naryu I hate these robes. I miss my tunic. And my head hurts, too many spells too little time (Dumbledore gave me a list I've got a surprise for all my fans out there when I finally get to cast one). Well Link look on the bright side I am still good lookin'.

In the castle down the corridor just got to push open these doors.

BANG! Dang stupid thunder sounded right as I entered might have opened the doors too hard too. I walk forward my face still covered by my rain cloak (I must look so cool).

I walk straight up to Dumbledore and reach out my hand (as is custom I've been learning) and shake his hand. Dumbledore looks back out to the students "Please give a warm welcome to our half of our new DADA teacher Professor Harkinian (hehe don't tell Zelda)."

I turn for the dramatic flair and slowly remove my hood showing off my long ears and amazing features. Hmmm they must be speechless no one claps. Dumbledore interrupts my train of thought (I'm totally getting the hang of the slang) "Now I'm sure you have questions about why there are two DADA teachers but during their respective classes I'm sure they will answer those questions."

Dumbledore motions at a chain on the end of the table and I take my seat. As soon as I sit down the strange looking (seriously whats up with that eye) man next to Dumbledore immediately stands up and whispers something in his ear. Sensing something important I strain my ultrasensitive ears (ha humans think they can hear things well) to listen in.

"Dumbledore that is person you wanted me to keep an eye on"

"yes Professor Moody"

"As I was saying" He looking around smiling "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"Your JOKING!" yelled a rather laud red headed child. Everyone in the hall started laughing but I didn't, I heard what I needed to and disappeared into thought.

-Time skip-

The next day I find myself in an interesting situation of having a staring contest with Mad-Eye Moody, the strange eyed man from the day before over who will get to sit in the desk during the first class. Suddenly the doors open and kids file in I turn to look at them and hear Moody snicker as he takes my chair. I sit on the desk as the kids all find their seats.

I stand up when they finally find their seats. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts I am professor Harkinian and this is Professor Moody now then before we get started are there any questions"

I look around the room and two kids raise their hands a boy with blonde hair (can't compare with mine) and a girl with incredible bushy hair. The boy having raised his hand 3.6 nanoseconds (im going to rub it in how much better my senses are than humans) before the girl I naturally called on him first. "Mister ummm Malfoy is it?"

He shook his head yes and grinned "yea what's wrong with your ears"

"Thank you for asking Mister Malfoy. I am half elf. Now then if you are through trying to be funny any other questions."

However Malfoy unknowing I could hear him whispered to the large boy next to him "A bloody elf thinks he can talk that way to me when my dad hears about this"

"Detention mister Malfoy if you want to tell you father I will gladly have a talk with him"

Draco turns red with anger but keeps his mouth shut. I hear red haired boy laugh silently to a black haired boy beside him. I turn to the girl. "Miss Granger" she looks at me with a face of admiration (strange I haven't even given her the look).

"I have two questions please" I nod " The first being how old are you"

"I am Seventeen" I answered. A group of girls in the back of the room giggle and blush.

"The second is why are there two DADA teachers this year"

Moody beats me to it "I can answer that one lass, Professor Harkinian will be teaching hands on lessons such as dueling and I will be teaching you what I think you need in the world"

"Thank you professors"

I look around and wait a second when no one else raises their hands. "Now then I get the class first" at this Moody gets up from my seat and exits the room. "Well then, we will need a little room"

I reach behind my back where my scabbard strapped to my back and pulled my wand from it. I point the white wand toward the class and say "Wingardium Leviosa" immediately the goddess empowered wand (that's right the master wand is super charged with magic) moves every desk against the wall, and the chairs in front of the desks with the children inside of them. The looks on their faces were great some were glee others were amazement and in the case of one Longbottom sickness.

"Now that we got some room I will have 3 students duel me in a sparring match I have chosen these 3 from their ability in dueling or lack thereof. First up Neville Longbottom"

The poor kid went even paler than normal. But he got up and stood across from me. "Now then hit me with your best Stupefy"

The young wizard pulled out his wand pointed it at me and whispered "Stupefy" a small red bolt of energy came out of his wand and hit me square in the chest and then fizzled out.

"Now Mister Longbottom you can do better than that put some conviction into it. Umm mister Malfoy would you please show Mister Longbottom how to do it."

The blonde got up smiling pointed his wand at me and shouted "Stupefy" this time a large red bolt flew out of the wand hit my chest and fizzled out. Malfoy went wide eyed. Longbottom fainted.

I sighed "would someone please take him to the nurse" as a boy carried him out of the room I removed my shirt much to the pleasure of the young girls in the room to reveal the hylian shield and (mush to the displeasure of the girls) my undershirt. I unstrapped my shield and tossed it to the side.

"Alright mister Malfoy again if you please"

The blonde smiled and once again shouted the spell. Same as before the large red bolt came flying at me, however my battle hardened instincts tell me to move and I simple side step the spell. The entire class goes wide eyed as I move at inhuman speeds.

"Again" again the spell comes again I dodge. "Good Mister Malfoy now as fast as you can"

This time Draco launches 2 bolts one right after the other one a little to the left the other to the right as to stop me from side stepping. I simple turned sideways. Both bolts slammed into the back wall and fizzled out.

"Very good Malfoy and finally the last duelist is Harry Potter"

Draco returns to his seat face red with anger and embarrassment. But seems to brighten upon hearing Harry's name. A boy with glasses and black hair stands up and walks to the middle of the room. "Now then we shall have a mock duel you were given high regards by the last teacher. So lets see what you've got"

Harry immediately attacks with a quick stupefy. I simply dodge it. He follows up with a stupefy then an expelliarmus. I side step the first however the second hits me. My wand flies out of my hand and then I move at the inhuman speeds my Hylian blood gives me. Before anyone can do anything I am behind Harry with his wand in my hand. "There is more than one way to defeat your opponent, Class dismissed.

That was a pretty long chapter. Remember to post your votes until next time.

Milton the Blight Lord


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone it's me Milton the blight lord bringing another chapter of "A Link through Space" now I look at the poll thing and instantly gave up so I have decided who it's going to be. I know I time skip a lot. It's just because I have sections I want and others I don't. I am literally rereading as I write it. It shouldn't happen in the other books it just that harry potter is long.

A big thanks to Doodle Ladle for the review and I apologize I haven't been reviewing yours it's just that I only read on my phone and I can't figure out how to login on my phone but I love the story I believe it's going places.

Now if you would please take it away link

"Only if you tell me who my date is"

Very well I guess I will be telling the story today

"No wait I take it back I'll wait."

On with the story!

It's been almost a month since Dumbledore told the school about the Triwizard tournament and the other schools will be arriving today at six. Currently I am striding through the halls toward my classroom it was five so I would only get I hour with the kids before they are dismissed. Today Moody wants me to watch and make sure nothing bad happens. He is testing the Imperious Curse and he wants an extra teacher to help out. Oh and I'm late again. It's so frustrating normally I could walk around Hyrule fields for days and always be on time, it sucks.

I enter the DADA classroom and Moody looks up from the student, grunts and then continues with his lesson. I walk over to the nearest desk and sit on it. I strain my ears to focus on certain conversations and found two that were about me. One was a group of girls talking about how hot I was, but strangely it wasn't even that hot in here. The other group was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were talking something about spew or something and her wanting me to join something. Hmm strange.

"Professor Harkinian may I have a word" she had walked over without me knowing I was really slacking.

"Of course Miss Granger what is it"

"I would like you to join S.P.E.W."

I pause for a second then answer "I'm sorry what"

"Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare"

"I don't need protecting"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean you I meant the other elves"

Right about now I am dreadfully confused. I cannot even imagine why a Hylian needs protecting unless. "Do you mean the house elves?"

"Yes professor, surely you know about your brother's imprisonment."

"Well I apologize to you Miss Granger if I was not clear in the introduction. I am half elf but not half house elf. And why would you want to free somebody who doesn't want to be free"

"Because they do not know they want to be free."

"Now Miss Granger if I took away your rights of going to the library everyday would you like that"

"Well no I suppose not"

"The same concept applies to the house elves. So, no I will not be joining"

She walks away after that. I sit in thought for the rest of the class.

When the bell finally rings, all the students rush out the classroom. I follow them out and start walking toward the front of the castle. As I walk I notice a group of girls following me, giggling. I have notice the girls following me around a lot lately. They would always stay a short distance away, and if I tried to talk to them they would huddle against the wall and refuse to talk. I will never understand human behavior.

I step outside into the open air and find a nice boulder to sit on and meditate (ha! I make myself laugh sometimes).

Who, what, where, why, how. What were am I. oh right the other schools. I looked out over the large crowd of students that had gathered in what I assume to be some sort of open courtyard. I yawn and wonder how long it will take to get me back into shape. I hear giggling behind me and not the girl giggle but a certain blonde. He was saying things that would make Zelda blush with embarrassment. "Twenty points from Slytherin Mister Malfoy these ears are not just for decoration."

I could practically hear his rage, funny it sounded like hooves. Wait I do hear galloping but where, I listen for a few seconds then look up. My jaw drops as a huge carriage as big as a house pulled along by a dozen winged horses (all the size of King Zora, yes I have his memories). A huge crashing sound echoed over the castle when the large beasts landed. A door opened then a person jumped out and then the largest person I had ever seen steps out. She was about as tall as Hagrid and a little taller than Ganondorf. She got out and then looked around as if expecting something. Dumbledore starts clapping then the students follow his lead. The thing smiles as a dozen or so days and girls get out of the house sized carriage.

We sat there a few minutes waiting for something to happen. Naturally I hear them before I see them. I hear the sound of air bubbles popping and a large ship comes out of the water of a things. A man comes off the boat followed by students he walks right up to Dumbledore and begins talking. He beckons to a student behind him. And you would have though I walked through a hallway without a shirt the kids went crazy mumbling to themselves pointing at the student. Hmm Viktor Krum I wonder who that is. Dumbledore and the man speak a little more (can't pick them out over the students), and they begin to walk back to Hogwarts. I hop from my rock and walk with them. As I walk I notice my usual group of followers seem to be torn between this Crum fellow and myself.

As we get to the great hall I walk towards the seat off to the side of the teacher table that Dumbledore had given me. I could practically feel the conversations about me. A few of the girls that had gotten off the carriage were smiling at me, one even winked.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home."

Don't mind if I do. I dig into the food, but I keep tabs on the two schools students. One girl from the Ravenclaw table gets up and walks over to the Gryffindor table grabs a plate of food then returns. I look over at the other end of the table and notice two extra seats. Two men step forward to fill them a nice looking man with a wide smile and the other well the exact opposite. I assume they will be judging the contest along with the headmasters.

After the food is cleared, Dumbledore stands up and begins his speech "The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket. Just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation-" Dumbledore gestures toward the man closest to him "-and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Dumbledore gestures to the smiling man and he waves. The applause for Bagman was much louder than the one for Crouch.

"They have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and thy will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts" Dumbledore smiles again and says "the casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch then started lurking toward Dumbledore carrying a large wooden chest encrusted with jewels.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and thy have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

Complete silence you could have heard Zelda turn a page in her book. "As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participation schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournaments tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by and impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire." Upon saying its name Dumbledore pulled open the chest and placed the goblet carefully on top of the chest. It looked just like a normal goblet if not for the blue flames coming out of it.

"Now then anyone wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet." Hmm anyone not any students think I'll enter myself. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be allowed to cross it. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered in to lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Now I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

I watch as all the students and faculty leave the main hall and Filch then brings the Goblet in to the entrance hall. I slipped into the shadows and waited as everyone cleared out. Once everyone was gone it was simple "Accio parchment, accio pen" as they flew to him he simply wrote his name down and walked over to the Goblet stepped over the age line and slid his name in. Suddenly the Goblet started to glow. The Blue flames grew even larger. Fear shot though my eyes

"What have I done?"

Good old fashion cliff hanger. Well that's it the next chapter will have the choosing and the first task probably. Depends on how many reviews I get.

Milton the Blight Lord


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys its me I got one review. I pretty sure there are more of you out there, and I thank you if you have the time to review and if you don't because your lazy. I m stopping that sentence.

On with the story!

Ow! I stubbed my freaking toe on the table. Damn that hurts (yea that was the cliffy).

I better get out of here before I wake someone. I start hobbling back to my room, when I run into Moody. I walk around him and he grunts. Yup totally professional. Just don't hobble in front of him. Aaaand he's gone.

*Yawn* Ugh walking back into the great hall. Wow everyone is here already. They started eating without me. Oh well I take my seat at the teachers table.

Dumbledore stands up and says "Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber. Where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Suddenly the flames inside the goblet turned red. Sparks began to fly from it. Flame shot out of it and a charred piece of parchment flew out of it. The whole room was silent. Dumbledore reached out and caught it. He looked around and then said "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum" a thunder of applause echoes throughout the hall. The large boy that the girls seemed so torn over walked to the door and entered. The same thing happened as a piece of parchment shot out of the goblet. "the champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour" A stunning girl steps up and walks to the door (come on link focus and not on her). "the Hogwarts champion … what?" He looks over at me confusion on his face. "Umm .,, well that's rather strange the Hogwarts champion is Link Harkinian."

I had expected everyone to cheer as they had before, but it was silent. I ignored it and walked into the back room.

When I walked into the room Viktor and Fleur were huddled around a fire. I walked over and joined them. Fleur looked at me funny "Aren't you zey teacher of zey DADA. Why are you here."

"I am the Hogwarts champion"

"But I though only students could join"

"My name came out the Goblet, so I am in"

Harry Potter walks into the room, and little miss never minds her own business turns and asks "what is it? Do zey want us back in ze hall"

Bagman entered and took Harry by the arm and drug him forward "may I introduce the forth Triwizard champion."

"Oh vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman"

"joke? No, no, not at all! Harry's name just come out of the Goblet of Fire!"

What four Triwizard champions hmm this is getting interesting. And it will be easier to keep and eye on harry in case Ganondorf shows up. A large group of people walk into the room and start arguing about a forth champion, and something about resetting the Goblet so it would be fair. I don't know I didn't pay attention.

Then the best thing I could think of happened. My partner walks in good ol' Mad Eye Moody. He joins the argument. I kinda space out.

What, huh. Ooo instructions. "Instructions. Yes … the first task… the first task is designed to test your daring so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard .. very important … The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges." Blah Blah Blah instructions don't cheat I'm ready for this.

The next day wasn't really that exciting the normal routine when Moody is teaching. Walk around school, get stalked by girls the normal routine. I walk around a corner and run into Mr. Bagman.

"Oh! Hello Professor Link I was just looking for you. The weighing of the wands is going to start soon. Would you be a dear and go get Harry Potter and bring him upstairs to the third room and the left of the gargoyle with only one wing."

I nod at him. He smiles then turns around and walks back the way he came. Lets see today Harry has Potions so down in the dungeon.

I walk in on something I hadn't expected. Harry and Malfoy were opposite each other and Harry had his wand out.

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now. Do it, if you've got the guts"

Immediately they both acted at the exact same time. Two spells were yelled out but I didn't quite catch them. The two bolts hit each other in midair. And flew off in different directions. One hit a large boy in the face the other hit Hermione. The large boy sprouted large boils on his face, while Hermione's teeth grew very large.

I was about to intervene when I heard a voice unmistakably Severus "And what is all this noise about?" He pointed at Malfoy and said "explain"

"Potter attacked me, sir"

"we attacked each other at the same time!" Harry interrupted

"- and he hit Goyle look"

Snape examined Goyle. "Hospital wing, Goyle"

A red haired boy yelled "Malfoy got Hermione! Look!"

She showed Snape her teeth. Some girls giggled in the corner. He looked coldly at Hermione and said "I see no difference."

The poor girl let out a whimper. She turns and runs to the door. I grab her waist to stop her and put a finger over her mouth.

I could still hear Snape "Let's see fifty points from Gryffindor and a Detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now ge-"

I choose this moment to enter in the room "Not so fast Snape I believe you owe this girl an apology." She was currently under my arm still sobbing. The look on Snape's face was indescribable it was pure anger.

"What are you doing down here"

I smirked "I came down here to get Harry for the weighing of the wands and I find Mister Malfoy and his friends bullying Harry and his. Since you though it was enough fifty points from Slytherin, and detention for Malfoy. However Mister Weasley was not involved in the fight so I must ask that you overturn your hasty decision."

"Very well, just get him out of my sight"

I smile as him and grab Potters arm and drag him out the room. "Please go to the hospital room please Hermione." She looks at me and runs off. I start walking toward the room Mr. Bagman told me about Harry close behind.

Hope you liked it. I always felt that scene was just unfair so I fixed it. I kept spelling Victor Bictor. Oh well 1 review means one section. I don't count the on from Doodle (I I thank you) I always get one. come on guys I know yall are out there.

Milton the Blight Lord


	6. Chapter 5

I got my review from my favorite reader thank you doodle. Well the book is due next week I'll probably just renew it, but if not I'll just try and get as many in as possible. Remember more reviews mean more chapters before next week.

Enough wasting time on with the story

The classroom that the weighing of the wands is a fairly small classroom with chairs set behind a velvet covered table. The other champions were already there; Victor was standing in a corner and Fleur was just sitting there. As soon as we enter the room Bagman jumps up and runs over to us.

"Ah, here you are! Come in.-"

He starts talking to Harry, he introduces him to a woman, Rita Skeeter (Milton: every time I read her name I think skeevers from Skyrim). They talk a little, while I go over and sit next to Fleur.

I turn to watch the woman, and I notice they are gone. Bagman is looking at a closet and I assume that they are in there. We sit there for a few more minutes. Then Dumbledore walks into the room with the other headmasters and another man who I did not know. Dumbledore looks around, and sees Bagman looking at the closet. The old headmaster walks briskly over to the closet opens it, talks with the woman. Harry, using the distraction, quickly runs out the closet. Dumbledore walks back into the room. In this time the other judges had sat down at the table. Rita settled herself into a corner.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" Said Dumbledore motioning at the man. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament." Dumbledore takes his seat at the head of the table.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" Said Mr. Ollivander. Fleur got up and walked over to him and handed him her wand.

"Hmmm…" He said swirling the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," Mr. Ollivander whispered "nine and a half inches… inflexible… rose wood … and containing … dear me…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a vela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's"

Part vela huh I will need to look up what that is.

Ollivander breaks me out of my thoughts when he mutters "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand.

"Very well, Very well, it's in fine working order," he said. "Mr. Krum your next."

Viktor got up and slouched toward Mr. Ollivander. He held out his wand and scowls, and shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I... however…"

He examines the wand closely. "Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" Krum nods "Rather thicker than one usually sees … quite rigid … ten and a quarter inches … Avis!"

The wand let off a loud blast like one of my bombs and a bunch of birds came flying out of it and flew out a window.

"Ummm Mister Harkinian if you would"

I stand up, and walk over. He holds out his hand and I reach over my shoulder to where the Master wand was in its scabbard still on my back. I pull it out and hold it out to him. His eyes go wide.

"My goodness, this is a rather large and heavy wand isn't it"

He examines the wand closely and says "Hmm … strange twenty inches … with a steel tip … hmm not steel … can't tell what is in it … three hairs one red, one blue, and one green."

"Lumos!" immediately a blinding light goes throughout the room three times the power of a normal wand.

"Oh my" he says as it goes out "yes well its in perfect working condition"

"Umm Harry you next" I placed my wand back in its scabbard and walked past Harry as he goes by.

"Ah! I remember this one" he spends some time examining it before he conjures up rings of smoke and declares that it is in perfect condition.

Dumbledore stands up and says "Thank you all. You m ay go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end"

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" Bagman shouted excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita."

The next few days are a complete bore so I won't force you to read them. However one interesting thing happens before the first task, I was walking in the corridors when Harry approached me.

"Mr. Harkinian"

"Yes Mister Potter"

"The first task its dragons"

"Interesting, you sure"

"Dead sure, I've seen them"

"why are you telling me this?"

"Because we are all on even footing now, everyone knew but you."

I hear a certain clucking noise coming up behind me. I turn to face Moody.

"Potter come with me" He said "good day to you Mr. Harkinian"

I nod in response as I walk off.

Other than that I really did do much. I mean its not like I'm not prepared I have lost count how many times me and my past selves have faced a dragon. I don't have my flame resistant tunic anymore but still.

I entered the champion's tent that they will use for the waiting area. I see all the other champions except Harry. Fleur was pale and seemed rather clammy. Victor seemed even moodier than usual.

Harry walked in followed by Bagman. "Well, now we're all here time to fill you in. when the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" he held up a purple silk bag "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too … ah, yes … your task is to collect the golden egg!"

"Ladies first," he said offering the bag to Fleur.

She reached her hand in and pulled out a green dragon with the number two around its neck. Krum stepped up next and reached his hand in. and pulled out a red dragon. It had a number three around its neck. Harry stepped up next and put his hand into the bag and pulled out a golden dragon with spikes up and down its body. I stepped up next and reached my hand in. You are never going to believe what I pulled out.

Ha you gonna haft to wait if I get five reviews by tomorrow from 5 different people then I will do it then if not well we will see.

Milton the Blight Lord


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys I kinda geeked out when I came home and notice I had three reviews. I know I said that I wouldn't write another chapter, but I also said that we will see. Then I saw three reviews. NEW RECORD!

_Blaaern_: to make you guys review you

Now then about the "dragon" I am putting Link up against. Please do not criticize me on it. I had the idea then I had to do it. Also Harry's dragon had the number 3 on it not Victor. He had a one. SORRY!

On with the story!

A freaking dodongo, oh and not just any dodongo had to be a miniature version of King Dodongo. The creature attached its large mouth to my finger and attempted to eat it. I grabbed it by the tail and pulled. The creature yelped and let go (for those of you who don't know a dodongo has two weakness, at least if you're a regular, its tail and the inside of the mouth). Bagman looks at the dodongo.

"Ah that's that new dragon they discovered overseas. Suppose to be rare. Wonder how they got that. Well, there you are! You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Miss Delacour, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now … Harry … could I have a quick word? Outside?"

I caught him before he could walk off with Harry "a question first, what happens if we kill the dragon"

He looked at me as if I had said something stupid "Umm well your objective is to get past the dragon and get the egg, not kill it" Crap, still looking at me weird he grabbed Harry and pulled him over to the side. I walked over and sat on the side of the tent and waited.

Who, what, where, when, how, why. Dang it I fell asleep. A whistle sounds in the background. I look around and realize it's mine. I run out the tent and into the large stadium.

People, too many to count lined the stands. I hear Bagman's voice but can't make it out over the cheering. I look over to the other side of the field and see him. King Dodongo he looks just as he did in the Hero of Time life. Grey scales with the largest mouth you will ever see. He was wingless and had white spikes going down his back and his claws were pearly white. He took one look at me and roared. Almost as if he know how many times I had killed him (Twice and if you count the new Hyrule warriors six). He immediate curled up and started rolling toward me at high speeds. I jump to the side and make a mad dash for the egg on the other side of the field. He turned and came rolling back around and tried to crush me again. I jumped out of the way once again. It stopped turned and faced me. It opened its large mouth and sucked in, and fired a large ball of fire at me. The flaming ball hits me head on, knocking me on my back. I quickly jump and execute a spin attack. Consecutively pulling out the Master Wand, and putting out my robe (don't question it just use it). He immediately starts sucking in again. I raise my wand and shout "Stupefy!" The spell flies straight into the dodongo's mouth. The effect was imminent it shuddered and froze. I took my chance and ran for the egg. I made the mistake of walking near the tail. It roared in anger and spun. Swinging its tail at me. I duck, rolled, and then jumped. I grabbed the egg and rolled away. I turn back ready to fight as the dodongo was captured by a number of wizards.

A woman ran out onto the field I later learned her name was Madam Pomfrey. "Dragons ugh. Let's see here. What? There's no burn. How is that possible I saw you get hit?"

"You forget I'm not entirely human"

"Hmm you seem fine to me if you don't mind" she pulls out her wand. I nod to her. The mumbles some spell that I couldn't hear. "Yes you are in perfect health"

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to go check the scores" she walked off after that.

I looked up at the judge's panel. Completely gold, Madam Maxine stood up first, held up her wand and it shot out an 8. Mr. Crouch came next he shot out a 9. Next Dumbledore also a 9, Bagman an 8. Finally Karkaroff shot out a 6. I glared at him. If he could see I couldn't tell. I walked toward the infirmary and entered, just as Bagman ran in.

"Well done, all of you!" he said "now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth, but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open … see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg. Because it will tell you what the second task is. And enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!" I left the tent right after Harry did and found Rita Skeeter she immediately bombarded Harry with questions. I didn't waste any time I headed back to the castle.

I walk into the DADA classroom and set the golden egg on the table. I grab chair and sit in front of it. I reach over and undo the hinge.

The most horrible sound I have ever heard comes out of the egg. It was a mix of Ganondorf singing combined with Zelda crying (don't judge me when her father died it was nothing but two days of that). Unfortunately I have superhuman hearing so yea I black out.

I wake up who knows when, but I'm back in the hospital wing. Pomfrey fussing over how I came out of a dragon fight fine but can't survive a simple clue.

I look over at my egg, and try to think. Nope can't do. Come on Naryu give me some wisdom. I am in a different dimension do you think I can contact her. Whatever I'll think of something.

Couple of days have passed not sure how many. Moody ask me to join another of his classes so I was currently trying to sleep in my chair.

"Now then I have an announcement to make, that includes you lad" He kicks the desk I'm in. "The Yule Ball is approaching. A tradition to socialize with the other schools. The ball is only open to fourth years and above, however I have been told you can invite younger students if you are into that."

"The ball with be around eight on Christmas. Now then here is the best part the Champions and their dates will be opening the dancing" I literally fall out of my chair.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me lad. You got to find a date"

"No, I'm good I'll just skip that"

"Ha, you don't get a choice"

The bell rings my jaw still on the floor. As I walk out the room. As soon as I get out the room a student comes up to and asks me to the ball. She had to at least be a second year. I quickly think of an excuse that which being it would be improper as a teacher to bring a student to a dance. Moody laughs at me from the DADA room. I immediately head toward Dumbledore's office.

When I arrived he was just walking out.

"Dumbledore, a moment please"

"Ah professor Harkinian I was just coming to look for you."

"Headmaster it would be highly inappropriate for me to take a student to the ball"

"Oh I agree"

"You see headmaster it just woul- wait what"

"Yes of course it would be inappropriate. So I pulled some strings found an old book. And now you have a visitor in my office."

"Who"

"Come with me"

I follow Dumbledore down the steps and enter his office.

I see a figure the person hidden in shadow. Then I hear the most beautiful voice.

"Hello Professor Link Harkinian."

And that's it well tell me what you think. I actually think this is pretty funny. I'm about to right about a ball and my schools prom is coming up. She is so needy so much money . Anyway review please.

Milton the Blight Lord


	8. chapter 7

Sup guys sorry about the wait. I tried to update Thursday, but my computer froze twice both times I forgot to save so I gave up. Also about this story there is a word in it. And it is bad. I bleeped it but still it was the best one for the situation. Also I hint at some things but I don't show them soooooooo yea.

Anyway yall have waited long enough.

On with the story!

"Hello Professor Link Harkinian." The most beautiful voice in all of Hyrule spoke to me. So full of wisdom.

I turn and look at her as she steps out of the shadows. "Hello Zelda"

I had almost forgotten Dumbledore was in the room until he spoke up. "I'll just give you some alone time with your wife."

Wait, what wife. Oh s***.

He walks out the door.

I slowly turn my head and face Zelda. She giggles and then literally jumps on me. We embrace for a few moments before she lifts her face to mine and says "You do realize I am counting that as a proposal, and I accept."

I grin. It's the only thing I can think of to do.

She reaches up and kisses me. "You do know what engaged couples do right?" I have never blushed so much ever before not even in my past lives.

I wake up the next morning and turn my head. Next to me was the most beautiful thing in the entire multiverse (*koff* foreshadow *koff*). I get out of the bed that I now share with her and sneak over to the table. On top of it was the golden egg. I sit down in a chair and stare at it, as if the answer was on the outside of the egg. I hear Zelda get up and slide out of bed. She walks up behind me and places her head on my shoulder.

"What's that?"

"It's the clue to the second challenge."

"Ahh what's inside?"

"Not sure when I opened it last it let out a horrible screeching noise and I blacked out."

"Sounds fun. Naryu is the Goddess of wisdom try something with the water. We're far from home but it can't hurt."

"You know what I think I might try that now." I stood up and looked at her one more time before I left the room. She was beautiful even as she wakes up. She was wearing a purple nightgown with the triforce sown in on the chest. She was blushing at the fact that I was staring at her.

"Well then get out I need to change."

"sounds like something I need to stay for" She blushes furiously then chants something. I feel myself being picked up and thrown out the door. The door shuts itself behind me. I straighten up and begin to walk toward the teacher bathroom.

Oooooooooooookay never going there again. I walked in and saw Dumbledore in a way I should never had. Yea that's gonna scar me for the rest of my life. Dear Goddesses my incarnations are gonna have that. I am so sorry guys.

I walk down to the perfects bathroom after asking a nearby perfect where it was at. I say the password and walk in.

Not much of a cliffy but oh well. Wanted to get this up before tonight. And I wanted to thank all my readers for putting up with me. Special thanks to Doodle Ladle I recommend reading her story its really good. Its normally right beside mine. Until next time.

Milton the Blight Lord


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys it's me Milton bringing you another update. Yup got nothing to say.

On with the Story!

Wow! I look around at the perfects bath and wow. It's not as good as the teachers bath (never going back) but still wow.

I walk over to the edge of the bath and set the egg down. I disrobe (don't you girls out there wish this was on the TV so you could see me).

I hear something I strain my ears as far as they would go, and I hear a giggle. I spin around quickly and see a ghost. It was a girl. She yelped and flew into the ceiling. I look down to see what she saw. Arm muscles, leg muscles, and my amazing six pack.

I shrug my shoulders and turn on the faucet, almost instantly six faucets start blasting out water. The large pool sized tub quickly fills up. I slide in and grab the egg.

I make a quick prayer to Nayru and open the egg. I had thought I had steeled myself but I was wrong. I dropped the egg into the bath. I dived for it. I hit the water and then a beautiful voice started singing.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took, _

_But past an hour – the prospect's black, _

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

I quickly memorize the song and hop out of the bath. I grab my clothes and throw them on, and race out the room.

It's been exactly two days since I heard the song. Still haven't got a clue what it means, but I've got Zelda on it so it can't be much longer.

I was simply walking down the hall when I notice couples. Not just any couples they were all dressed up too. Strange hmmm.

"Ah professor Harkinian" a female professor whose name I didn't bother to remember came up behind me. "Why aren't you dressed for the ball its starting in thirty minutes."

I freeze in my tracks and slowly turn around. "What?"

"you have thirty minutes to be dressed and in the great hall or else so help me I'll give you detention"

She hurried off after that, but I was too busy running back to my room to notice. I barge through the door. Thank the Goddesses I hear Zelda's voice next.

"Your clothes are on the bed"

"Thank you Zelda"

"Of course I knew you would forget, you all ways do"

I quickly throw off my teaching robes and don my tuxedo that Zelda had found somewhere (best not to question these things). I walk over to the bed where I threw my clothes and reached for my hat. A hand grabs mine before I could reach it. I turn to see who it was and I see a goddess. Zelda was dressed in a white gown, and she had curled her normally straight blonde hair. Her hair crown thingy sat beautifully in her hair. In short she looked amazing.

But that wasn't going to distract me from what I need now. I reach around her waist and pick her up. She shrieks and starts giggling as I tickle her sides. With my other hand now free I reach for my hat. She mutters something and if fell a force pulling my arm away from my hat.

"Link you are NOT wearing that hat to the ball. It doesn't even match your tux."

"That's not the point, me and that hat have been through a lot together."

"Please! For me." I look up at her. She was making a puppy dog face down at me. Damn that's adorable.

I walk down a corridor towards the main hall with Zelda on my arm (and no hat on my head). We get some smiles and some hey how you doing, but other than that nothing really exciting happens. Then the thing actually starts.

"Champions over here, please" a professor calls to us. Zelda straightens her dress and her hair then we walk over to the professor. The other champions and their dates lined up at the door. Apparently there was supposed to be a procession. Whatever that is, that's just what Zelda called it. Everyone walks into the great hall then when everyone is settled, Dumbledore looks down at his plate and says "pork chops" and pork chops appeared. Everywhere all around the hall people were ordering their food. I look at the menu given to us and not knowing anything on there. I just ordered what Dumbledore did. Zelda looks around then does the same.

After everyone ate three women got up on stage and pulled out what looked like instruments. Zelda grabs my hand and tells me the champions are supposed to dance first. I start getting nervous, I had never dance before in my life. The women started to play a slow song. Zelda grabbed my hands put one on her waist and grasped the other. Then she started dragging me in circles.

Exasperated I had to ask "how do you know how to dance"

"We have balls in the castle all the time I've tried to invite you, but you said you were busy."

We danced a little longer then the song ended. The girls then started up a much faster song. Zelda let go of me ( ) and started a much faster dance. I stood there for a second and looked around. Everyone was dancing the same dance and Zelda actually knew it. So I copied her, or tried to anyway. She laughed at my attempts. A few more songs where played where she danced perfectly and I tried to copy her.

I turned in the middle of a dance and saw Harry walking out the door.

"Hey Zel I'll be right back."

She pouted that I used her pet name in front of all these people "Whatever"

I walked briskly over to the door. I opened it and went out. I looked around and listened hard for Harry. I could only hear two conversations going on one in the distance about giants and Severus and the Dumstrange headmaster. I walked inside again then noticed Harry climbing the marble staircase.

"Harry wait one second."

"Yes professor"

"I wanted to repay my dept for the dragons. Harry open your egg underwater."

After that I went back to Zelda and we danced the night away.

That's it yup. I like roast beef.

Milton the blight Lord


	10. Chapter 9

Hello everyone I would like to thank everyone who put up with me this far with a special thanks to the following: Doodle Ladle, Assassin Johnson, king GIN, omagia, and Happycafegirl for the favorites. I also urge you to reply or else I will poison the Earth (hehe of course I can't do a better job than what's already been happening).

On with the story!

"Link wake up. Hero come on get up. Link wake up!" A voice yelled into my ear.

I turn over in my sleep and say "five more minutes"

"You said that ten minutes ago. Now get up." Needless to say I didn't get up.

"I'll give you until the count of three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three" As soon as she said the word three subzero ice water came crashing down onto my head. I jumped up screaming. I turn to look at Zelda and see her undressing to get ready for the day.

"Well if you had said you were doing that I would have hopped right up." Her face turned a crimson scarlet.

I walk into my first class for the day and walk up and sit on the front of the desk. Immediately a hand shot up into the air. I look at her and nod my head.

"Umm professor why do you have a large red mark on the side of your face."

"No reason you need to concern yourself with miss."

God, paper work is awful it took me nearly all night just to grade some simple tests. Ugh, I was walking down the hallway when I noticed an interesting scene going on down the hall. Snape was yelling at the janitor, Mr. Filch I think his name was. I walk over to them and as soon as I get close Snape goes quite all of a sudden.

"A pajama party, and I wasn't invited."

"Professor Snape and I heard noises, Professor," Filch said at once "Peeves the Poltergeist, throwing things around as usual- and then Professor Snape discovered that someone had broken into his off-"

"Shut up!" Hissed Snape.

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

A thick and raspy voice spoke next "Now what is going on here." It was Moody

I get him up to date, and Snape glared angrily at me.

"Did I hear that correctly, Snape?" Moody asked slowly. "Someone broke into your office?"

"It is unimportant," He replied coldly.

"On the contrary," Growled Moody, "it is very important. Who'd want to break into your office?"

"A student, I daresay," said Snape. "It has happened before. Potion ingredients have gone missing from my private store cupboard … students attempting illicit mixtures, no doubt…"

"Reckon they were after potion ingredients, eh? Not hiding anything else in your office, are you?"

Snape's face turned an angry red color. "You know I'm hiding nothing, Moody, as you've searched my office pretty thoroughly yourself"

Moody smiled "Auror's privilege, Snape. Dumbledore told me to keep an eye-"

"Dumbledore happens to trust me," Snape interrupted "I refuse to be-"

They kept arguing, but I had stopped listening because I heard something. I turn to the stairs and close my eyes so I could listen more clearly. I focused and I heard five things breathing. I turn and I count those around me; Moody, Snape, Filch, and his cat. Hmm I focus again and notice the other breathing coming from behind me. I turn and look at the stair case.

Suddenly Snape shouted "Potter! That egg is Potter's egg. That piece of parchment belongs to Potter. I have seen it before, I recognize it! Potter is here! Potter, in his Invisibility Cloak!"

I turn to where the breathing was coming from and I smile and wave at Harry. I turn back around and see that Moody and Snape were still at each other's throats but it seems that Moody has won. Moody takes the egg from Mr. Filch and both Filch and Snape walk away. Moody turns to me.

"Well Professor Harkinian about time for bed, eh?"

I turn to him and smile "Shouldn't we see Mister Potter off first."

"Of-of course but how did you know?"

"These ears are not just for show"

I turn back to the invisible form of Harry and bid him good night. I walk back to my room after that.

Back in my room I walk over to Zelda and hop into bed. She was reading some book about Hogwarts. I didn't want to interrupt her so I stuck her bookmark, which was lying next to her, in the book and shut it for her. She glared at me, and I smiled at her. She smirked then tried to turn her head so I couldn't see it.

"You can't stay mad at me."

"Hmph"

"Zeeeelllllllllyyyyy, come on look at me show me that pretty face of yours. Come on you owe me for having to walk around with your hand on my face all day."

She turned and smiled. "So how have you gotten along with your clue"

"S***"

"I take that as you have forgotten."

"No I didn't forget the clue I just haven't figured it out yet, or thought about it any."

She laughs. "Well tell me the clue."

I tell her the verse that was sung to me under the water. She sits there thinking about it. Then she turns and tells me.

"Let me sleep on it."

I shrug my shoulders then turn over and fall asleep.

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap I completely forgot to put the Zora suit into the fanfic someone please give me another idea for the second task. I can make pretty much anything fit, probably. Please

Milton the Blight Lord


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys it's the blight lord. I would like to thank PycoDragonKiller for two things the idea and killing dragons. Thanks, you make the world a better place. Sorry I'm so late. Heh prom. Alright I want to do something, I have something similar from one of the Zelda games in this chapter, and whoever can name the game first wins a virtual high five.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Something hits me in the head. "Ow." I sit up and notice three things. First thing I notice is that Zelda is not in bed. The second is that there is a letter on me. The third is an owl sitting on my head.<p>

I shake my head and swat the owl out the window. I reach down and open the letter, it was from Zelda.

_Hey hero,_

_Since I'm not there to wake you up for the day I sent __Kaepora_ _Gaebora to wake you up.__Sorry, I'm gone for the day Dumbledore asked me to do something, I know it is the day of the challenge I am very sorry. I left you a present on the night stand. Also do me a favor and check and see what lives down in the lake. That ought to tell you what the second challenge is._

_Your heart,_

_Zelda_

Ok, I slid out of bed. I turn and look at Gaebora, he is a brown great horned owl. He jumps up from the bed onto my shoulders, and nips my ear. I yell in pain, and swat him away.

"Stupid owl." I mutter as I walk over to the night stand. On was a bag, a really small bag. I frown as I reach my hand inside. I yelp in surprise when I notice that there is no bottom. I open the small bag as wide as it would go and confused I reach back in. I grab something and pull it back out. It was the goron mask. I reach back in and pull out the zora mask. Again and I pull out the deku mask. I look at the bag with wide eyes and reach one more time into it. My hands grab hold of the final mask and I pull it out. I gasp it was the fierce deity's mask. I grasp it in both hands, I can feel the power emanating from it. How my past incarnation was able to resist its call was beyond me. I turn it over in my hands and move it closer to my face. Then I feel a something bite my ear. I yelp as Gaebora rests on my shoulders again. I quickly shove the dark mask back into the pouch. If Zelda knew what that mask was capable of she would have destroyed it long ago. I look at the other masks and put them back into the bag as well. I tie the bag to my scabbard, then put it on, and walk out the door.

* * *

><p>I walk into my classroom for the day and notice that no one was there. I look around and shrug my shoulders. I head toward the library, as I walk in the librarian give me a confused look. I walk up to her and ask her what all lives in the lake. She tells me four things fish, a giant squid, merpeople, and then asks me why I am not at the third challenge right now.<p>

Crap. I start running toward the lake thinking about what she told me. Zora's can speak above the ground. However, it has to be the merpeople. Who else would take something precious? Then I start thinking about that. The only thing I can think of is the master wand(sword?). Whatever.

As I near the lake the first thing I notice is the sear volume of noise. I run toward where Bagman was waving me down.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, here are the rules. Something precious to you is down in that lake first one to get it back wins. You have a one hour time limit, only take what's yours. That about covers it, just wait for the buzzer."

I look over at the lake and realize why Zelda gave the masks to me. A whole hour. Yup, definitely going to need the Zora mask. I reach over my shoulder where the bag hung and grabbed it. I reach into it and pull out the pointed mask. I move over to the edge of the platform and wait. I look at my other competitors and see they all have their wands out except for Harry, who had some plant thing. The buzzer interrupts my thoughts and I slap the mask onto my face.

Oh my Goddesses, it hurt. I could literally feel my bone structure changing. The fins growing, my skin changing, how did that guy do it so often? I feel off the platform and into the water. And immediately jump back into the air as my body fully forms. I land back in the water with a splash. This is great, I shot through the water at blinding speeds. My vision not hindered in the slightest by the water. Once again I feel the pull of power from the fierce deity's mask. I turn my head to look at the bag and notice that it was gone! So was the master wand. Holy crap did I drop them. A distant memory surfaces from my mind. The blade disappears whenever you put on a mask. That's dumb.

"Brother, what are you doing here." Holy crap who said that. I whip around the blades at my wrist ready to fly (swim?). It was a merperson.

"Brother, the contest is going on you shouldn't be here." Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head.

"The chief sent me to check on what we took." The merperson nods and begins to lead me. He brings me to a large clearing where four people are tied up. I look at them I recognize two students and Zelda! The fourth person I don't recognize. I swim over to them and examine the ropes. Suddenly Harry bursts out of the surrounding seaweed, and swims over to where I am. He reaches me and reaches for a rock. He then begins to cut the rope on Weasley. I turn to Zelda and easily slice through the rope with the blades on my arms. I grab her and speed to the surface.

I hear Bagman over the speaker as I pull Zelda toward the shore. Out of the water the trance she was in seemed to have vanished. Right about now she was shouting with glee as the speeds I was jumping through the air. One last jump and I land on the platform, and place Zelda down. She had a huge grin on her face.

"I see you got my gifts." I reach up to my face and remove the mask. Really shouldn't have done that. It hurts so much. Zelda hugs me when I return to my human form.

I look down at her and ask "why didn't you give the masks to me when I first arrived."

She looks up to me and smiles. "Two reasons one you didn't ask. And two you didn't need them."

I hate how smart she is. I look around and I didn't see Harry. Strange he was right behind me. I see Fleur. She must have messed up. Then I see a form rushing toward the platform. It was a shark thing. It jumped up onto the platform and transformed back into Victor. I look back out at the lake and finally see Harry. He was dragging two people behind him. I smile at his bravery, as I turn and walk back up the hill toward the castle completely forgetting about the scores.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it sorry again about it being late. Review me.<p>

Milton the Blight Lord


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys I am going to go ahead and apologize for this chapter. It will be mostly be for the final challenge. About the little challenge from last week it was in fact not Majora's Mask. I was inferring to Skyward Sword. Link was awoke to a bird and a letter from Zelda. I should have made that more clear. Oh well high five to everyone for saying Majora's Mask

On with the story!

The next few months are quite a bore. True a few interesting things happen, but I feel not important enough to be mentioned. However, that day Moody asked me to teach his class for a day was quite fun.

I walked into the classroom and received questioning glances as if they were already asking questions. I walked to the front of the room and looked out at the class. It consisted of Gryffindor and Slytherin. But of course what interesting class didn't.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what I am doing here on Professor Moody's day. Well he asked me to teach for the day."

The class muttered and I saw some smiles and giggles. I smiled and look at them and then I notice they all had their books out. I frowned.

"Put your books away. You won't be needed them." I got some confused looks, but I was obeyed (I could totally abuse this power, but I'm not cause I'm a good person).

"Do you know why you won't need your books today." I look around and one hand shoots up into the air. It was attached to one familiar bushy haired young girl. I nod in her direction.

"Because we won't be learning something in the book."

I nod and smile at her. "Yes, today you will be learning about some creatures that are quite rare and few have been seen without their leader."

I reach over my shoulder and pull out my wand. I see a few kids tense up and grab their chairs. I point my wand down on the floor right in front of me and whisper an illusion spell Dumbledore taught me. An image of a darknut appears before me.

"These creatures although similar to giants in size are nothing like their cousins. Compared to these giants might as well be a cute cuddly bunny. These creatures live for war. They can be seen in all types of armor: from green to black all the way to blue. The colors don't mean anything in particular, however they might be a reference to their tribe, or something. Nobody knows much about their back background except they have been known to serve dark lords readily and willingly."

I look around at the room and I see most people have gone pale. Especially Harry.

Hermione jumps up out of her chair. "Stop it, your scaring Neville."

I turn to the boy and see that he was even whiter than Harry.

However she wasn't through although she whispered the next part to Harry. "He dead Harry you killed him remember."

"I wasn't talking about him Miss Granger." Her eyes go wide and she slowly sits down.

"I was talking about someone much worse. Someone so terrifying that he makes Voldemort look like a spoiled child on a tantrum."

A gasp goes through the room as I say his name. The room is completely silent.

"Back to the darknuts. This is just an assumption, darknuts all have the same fighting style. Almost like a machine. They fight in two phases an armored and an unarmored. In the armored they fight with a large flamberge. Which is a fancy word for a sword bigger than Mister Goyle back there. His armor is enchanted however whoever did it did a crappy job. The armor reflects everything, however when this happens the armor falls off piece by piece. He makes up for this by swinging the blade and his rather large shield which can also reflect magic, however he does not drop it when it gets hit. You would have to be quick to defect him in this state. When all his armor is destroyed he will jump back putting some distance in between you and him. And then throw his sword. Right now he is wearing nothing but chainmail," the image changes. "He then draws a longsword but to his size it might as well be a short sword. In this state he wears almost no armor so spells will actually hurt him. However he is extremely fast and can dodge most spells. Beware, and will rush you."

I look around the room and see many of the kids with their mouths open. I sigh

"In my class you will fight an illusion for a grade that will encompass everything you have learned up to date in my class. This will be my final for the class."

A hand shoots up in the air. I nod in its direction.

"But professor you haven't given us a grade yet."

"Well then I suggest you pass."

Those kids needed a kick in the pants. Well Ganondorf got his introduction (sort of) to Harry. Hope you enjoyed please review.

Milton the Blight Lord


	13. Chapter 12

Yay its finally time for the fourth challenge.

Link: But Milton there are still three more months in between

Be silent mortal not any longer. It is time

_BrandonBGamer:_ an interesting proposal. Also thanks I forgot about Lorule. I was thinking about throwing dark link in somewhere. (Probably)

On with the Story!

Music and cheering is what I heard as I approached the Quidditch fields. I was following Harry and the other champions. Beside the other champions was their family members, except for Harry. From what I have gathered Harry had no close family and neither did I. so I neglected to attend the ceremonial meeting of the family.

We stepped out into a large clearing with stands and screaming singing people on one side and the other a large maze. There was a podium in the center, to which Dumbledore walked over and stood behind.

He spoke to the crowed behind us, but I ignored him. I could sense the sheer number of monsters in that maze. He beckoned toward us and we came and huddled around him.

"Mr. Bagman will be telling you when you're allowed to go. Because Professor Link and Harry scored the highest in the past challenges they will be going first. Followed by Mr. Krum and finally Fleur. If you would please line up. By Mr. Bagman." He motioned over to where Bagman stood in front of the maze.

We walked over and stood in line as instructed. Mr. Bagman nodded at me and Harry as he looked up from his watch.

He blew a whistle and we took off. We ran side by side as we neared a fork in the path. We nodded to each other as we each ran down different paths. I continued running and I took a few lefts and a few rights, before I came upon my first obstacle. The area was covered in black mist, but as I approached it, it took a form. A saw a face that I had always loved.

"Hello hero." Zelda smiled at me. She took a step forward as if to hug me. I drew the master wand and pointed it at her.

"What, what are you doing Link."

Those eyes, I could almost not do it. Almost. I blasted her with spell. The thing dispersed into black smoke. Then reformed into a deformed woman.

The thing screeched at me in a horrible voice "How could you attack the one you love most."

I smiled at the pitiful creature, and held up my hand the triforce glowed faintly. Then I pointed at the creature's hand. "I could tell you were not my Zelda because no one can copy a Goddesses' work."

The creature screeched and lunged at me. I sidestepped and swiped at the creature with my wand. The creature now in two pieces fell to the ground. I stepped over it and continued walking.

I took left turn and was immediately attacked by a darknut. I smiled as I remembered my lesson from earlier.

…

Pulling my wand out of the unarmored darknut, and I look around. I notice something sparkle on the ground. I reach down and pick it up. It was a necklace. It was a simple gold chain attached to a blue stone. I slide it over my head, planning to give it to Zelda. This was taking too long. I reach over my shoulder and pull the goron mask out of my bag. I place it on my face and was immediately taken over with pain.

As I opened my newly formed goron eyes, I start running forward. I jump and curl into a ball and then slam into the ground and barrel forward. As I roll forth I can feel the magic syphoning out of my forming large spikes that destroyed anything I ran over. Thanks to my new involvement in magic I could sustain the spikes for days on end. I lost count of how many creatures I ran over and how many turns I took but it all happened in less than a few minutes. Thanks to my rolling I could travel much faster than normal.

I stopped as I heard a scream. It belonged to Fleur.

I removed the mask and drew my wand. I crept forward and was immediately attacked by a large lizard lobster thing. It jumped forward trying to crush me. I dove out of the way. It turned its back to me and fired fire out of its bottom. I pointed my wand at it and shot water out the end of it. The water put out the fire and turned to steam blinding me and the creature. I creep around the edge of the hedge until I see a faint outline of the creature. "Stupefy" echoes out along the maze as I launch the most powerful one I could create. It bounces of the shell like exterior and comes right at me! I jump to the side and it slams into the wall behind me. It turns to me and charges, I jump up and land on its back. The creature shakes wildly trying to shake me off. I jump up into the air, confusing the creature for a moment, before I slammed back down onto it my wand's blessed point easily puncturing the shell. The creature sequels pitifully before going quite.

I step off the creature and begin to walk away. "Crucio" Incredible pain racks by body as the unforgivable curse hits me in the back. I hit the ground as the pain, even greater than the masks, stretches like a plague though my body. Then it stops. I look back and see Victor Krum holding his head as if resisting something. I took my chance and bolted around the next corner. I could hear him following chasing me. I couldn't kill student. Well, I could but you consequences. As I bolt around another corner I nearly run over Harry.

Victor runs around the corner and takes advantage of my distraction. He shouts the curse again, but this time I was ready. I jumped out of the way. I saw him glance at Harry I couldn't let him hit Harry. I raise my wand and Harry jumps in the way.

"Wait, he's under a spell."

I wanted to hit him (no child abuse was done in the creation of this fanfiction). But I chose not to hit him and decided to just hit Krum (well mostly).

He fell to the ground and I looked at Harry. He held his wand up and fired a flair into the air.

We walked away from his body. We both noticed it at the same time. In the distance we see a bright shining light reflecting off of something. We instantly knew what it was.

We immediately start running toward the cup. My Hylian blood giving my an advantage in any athletic activity, I take the lead and get far ahead of him. However that is how I met the biggest spider I had ever seen. It was bigger than Gohma. It launched itself out of the ground and attempted to entangle me. As I battled the beast I saw Harry zoom by me hidden in the shadows. I cursed my luck.

In my distraction the spider sprayed me with its silk (man am I getting soft) I picked me up and started for its hole. I smiled to myself, killed by a spider right before an ending.

"Stupefy" the spider fell down, and I rolled away. Harry shouted another spell and the strands covering me were cut. I stood up and looked over to the spider. It was getting back up. I pointed my wand and uttered the same spell Harry used before. The Goddesses powered wand knocked the spider out.

"Thank you Harry."

"Um, no problem you would have done the same for me."

We walk over to the Triwizard Cup and I nod to him. "You saved me you should have it."

"No, you would have beaten me here if it wasn't for the spider." He looked up at me and saw I wasn't going to take the cup. "How about if we grab it at the same time, still a Hogwarts victory."

I nod. Harry begins to count to three, on three we both grasp the handles of the cup.

I fell a strange pulling on my navel and we were someplace completely different. I look around it was a graveyard. I notice a person walk out of a nearby walk in grave. He held a small child in his arms. They walked up to us. Harry turned to the and his eyes went wide.

"_Kill the spare."_

"Avada Kedavra"

The last thing I saw before I hit the ground was a bright flash of green.

: 0

Milton the Blight Lord


End file.
